


dreamons & endermen.

by imagineleigh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Butcher Army, Dreamon, Endermen Hybrid Ranboo, Gen, Platonic Conversations, basically there werent enough platonic ranboo & dream fics so i did it myself, dream apologists rise up, im no longer a dream apologist after latest events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineleigh/pseuds/imagineleigh
Summary: Not too far away from the hustle of L’Manberg was a Dreamon and Endermen Hybrid talking amongst themselves.//Ranboo finally has a proper conversation with Dream.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Clay | Dream
Comments: 7
Kudos: 375





	dreamons & endermen.

**Author's Note:**

> look theres just not enough dream & ranboo platonic interactions so i made some myself ok 
> 
> i also just need fics where dream is slightly nicer to others lmao

Not too far away from the hustle of L’Manberg was a tall man, eyes narrowed as he observed the subtle movements in the water, readying his fishing rod for the right time. With a practised movement, he pulled back the rod, achieving what he wanted. 

Ranboo held out a gloved hand to catch the fish and throw it into the basket next to him. Peering into the basket, he gave a satisfied nod at the amount of fish he'd caught and started to pack away his materials neatly into his inventory. 

Carefully, as to not get any water on him, Ranboo stored away _Rodboo_ and sighed, hearing cheers from far away. Though he was a considerable distance away, he could still hear L’Manbergians falling into another round of uproarious laughter as they participated in a meeting.

Ranboo had also been invited but he had politely declined, not wanting to interfere with Butcher Army meetings after he’d started to question his loyalty to the new government. 

But by the looks of it, the meeting wasn’t them talking about bloodshed as he’d originally thought, just spreading propaganda around town. 

With a heaving sigh, Ranboo turned around, his inventory now full with varieties of exotic fish and buckets of water he had just in case Dream was around with his fiery arrows.

And he’d thought right. 

In the distance, he could barely see a mask-wearing man clad in netherite armour wielding a shimmering enchanted bow.

Ranboo pulled out a water bucket for easier access, and looked back at Dream just a second too late. 

A flaming arrow was headed towards his direction, faster than he could blink.

He quickly crouched to avoid it, but the arrow sailed right past him, far to the left where it was embedded into right between a creeper’s eyes. 

The hybrid furrowed his brows as he turned back to look at the terrifying blond in confusion, slightly afraid at how he killed that creeper in one shot. 

With a couple of hesitant steps forward, Ranboo straightened his back, though he was definitely ready to dodge any incoming arrows that he suspected would be shot in his direction.

When Dream didn’t make any movements that suggested violence, the hybrid continued to walk forwards— stopping when Dream suddenly pulled out an enderpearl and threw it towards him. 

_Was there supposed some sick implication from the use of an enderpearl that Ranboo was too afraid to think about?_

With a shaky nod, Ranboo spoke up, attempting to make his voice as even as possible. “Hey, Dream.”

“Hello Ranboo.”

_What now?_ The elder man had randomly teleported in front of Ranboo and the younger had no idea what to do. It was no secret that Dream terrified him, something he had mentioned multiple times in passing to other members of the Dream SMP.

“Let’s have a walk, yeah?” Dream’s tone was suspiciously light-hearted, a warm smile present on his visible features, phrasing the question as though Ranboo had an option. 

(He might’ve had an option but he didn’t want to risk it losing his first life already.)

Ranboo nodded again, hoping his voice didn’t waver as he opened his mouth to speak. “Uh, what’s up, Dream?” Despite it being way off, the boy internally reassured himself that he sounded conversational. 

“Not much, we haven’t talked much since you’ve joined, so I was hoping I could catch you today.” The words caused Ranboo to ease up slightly. Dream just wanted to talk, it couldn’t be that bad right?

“That’s true, I guess everyone’s been busy recently.” 

Dream non-committedly hummed while Ranboo looked down at his shoes, polished and shiny as usual. Curiously, he glanced to his left, noticing that Dream wore black and white sneakers, their styles contrasting.

Before he could make a banger joke about how he felt overdressed, he was startled by Dream saying something instead.

“Hm, I’ve always been curious, y’know? I know that you’re half endermen, but the other half? No idea.” Dream’s words were just as light-hearted and carefree as before, but the words caused a weight to fall on Ranboo’s heart.

“Ah, I actually… ” Ranboo trailed off, averting his eyes, unsure how to carry on with his sentence. _What kind of hybrid didn’t know what they were crossed with?_

To his left, he heard another hum, this time sounding more sympathetic. 

“You don’t know.” Dream finished off, not unkindly. 

“I’m not sure, no.” Ranboo muttered after a moment’s hesitation.

Though it wasn’t that big of a deal— Ranboo had always felt somewhat self-conscious about his other half. Endermen were neutral mobs, yet they were widely looked down on, The End also being disliked.

His other half— was hopefully something passive or friendly, not for his own fears. More for his friends, Ranboo hadn’t missed the numerous afraid glances he’d get from fellow members, and even other hybrids like Fundy and Antfrost. 

He knew that it was most likely an accident but it didn’t make him feel any better when Quackity might’ve sidestepped him— or when people would stare as Ranboo stayed away from water.

Lost in his thoughts, Ranboo didn’t notice that the two had been walking in silence for the past couple of minutes, slowly reaching closer to the shores of proper civilisation near L’Manberg. 

“It’s alright to not know,” Dream once again broke the silence with comforting words that sounded far too foreign on his tongue. It might have been a poor attempt at consolation but Ranboo almost smiled at the awkward sincerity in the blond’s words. “I’m not too sure about being a— a Dreamon.” His voice became higher at the end, almost as if he were asking a question.

Ranboo turned to face the masked man, who was avoiding his gaze and staring straight ahead at their destination. “Dreamon?” Despite the name being a play on words, Ranboo found himself being confused. After all, Dream was nothing like Bad who was known to be a demon. 

Dream smiled slightly at the younger. “Yeah, I don’t really get it either, but Tubbo and Fundy deemed it as such.” His words trailed off into a quiet laugh that Ranboo joined in on.

“So you don’t know too much about what a— _Dreamon_ is either?” 

“Nope.”

The two fell into another round of comfortable silence after that, Ranboo spying spruce planks ahead of them. 

“My house is here, I should go.” His voice no longer held any of the nervousness he had earlier as he turned to face the shorter man. “Great talk, I guess.” He inwardly cringed at his words but patiently waited for Dream’s dismissal. 

“Yeah—” Dream grinned warmly, “See you around.”

**Author's Note:**

> that ended so abruptly but its ok because at least i wrote something pog


End file.
